


Much too Late

by cacawthes



Series: Ghosts (: [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (:, M/M, a sequel to wait for me i guess, ghost au, lowkey based off of the R+J Baz Luhrmann ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: Ouma had waited for long enough, it was time to move on.





	Much too Late

The rest had moved on. They had told him “He’s not coming, he won’t be back, let him go” But he wouldn’t listen. All those years went by but he still never gave up. He sat there, waiting, and waiting. 

Because he knew that one day, one day, they would be united once again.

But nothing was ever that simple. Was it?

One day, so very long after the destruction of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, and even longer to his school before that… What was it again? He couldn’t remember. All he could seem to think of was the Killing Games, and…

And him.

His name… It was Kiibo.

Hell, it still was Kiibo.

And his own name, it was Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma.

It suddenly all came back to him, he was waiting for Kiibo, wasn’t he? How long had he been waiting for? A long time, surely. After Ouma had, well, died. He had been awoken, into a ghost. A spirit? And the rest of them, the rest were there to greet him. He could barely remember their names.

They had told him to be hopeful, that Kiibo would be coming. But he never arrived. So one day, Ouma asked when he’d see Kiibo, and he was told he would never see Kiibo because Kiibo had no soul. 

Throughout the years Ouma’s old friends came by, well, they weren’t his friends, none of them liked him, and he barely remembered their names. Hmm… Maki… Himiko… and something starting with a ‘S’, Shuuichi? No, that wasn’t right. Sayaka, maybe? Oh well, they weren’t important to him. All that mattered was Kiibo.

Kokichi Ouma had been waiting for what felt like a century, but he had realised that maybe it was time to let go. The others had, most of them realising it was time to move on, but Ouma had held back, until now. It was time to go.

Ouma felt around his neck, the checkered bandana. He slowly took it off ((they had found out pretty early that you can, in fact, get naked as a ghost)), and draped it on the ground, it was time to let go. 

He could move on, he had to. It would be what Kiibo wanted. So, as Ouma looked down upon the ruins of the Academy, he took one last breath, as he knew it was his last. His last thoughts being of his favourite robot- no- his favourite person.

As he slowly felt himself fade away, he opened his eyes. HE had been stuck in this prison for who knows how long. He looked around, most of the area was pure white, so when Ouma saw a figure about six metres in front of him. He opened his eyes to get a better look, they were so familiar. Grey body, white hair, ahoge- wait, this was him!

“Kiibo!” Ouma spoke out to the other but his voice was already fading away. He looked down at his hands to see them almost transparent, he yelled out and lept forward at Kiibo “Kiibo! Please!”

What had happened, he wasn’t meant to come back, why was he back? Ouma couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even move. He could only reach out, almost touching the robot. Why did he have to come now, why not when he died? Ouma had so many questions, yet he couldn’t even ask them. He tried, once again, and as he reached out his hand he-

It was too late. Kokichi Ouma was gone.

 

Unbeknownst to Kokichi Ouma, it had been a century. And by now, Kiibo was ready to wake up.

As the robot opened his eyes, he looked around him- this place, it was so weird! He searched his database for where he was, but no results came up. Although, for some reason, an old folktale Korekiyo told him once, a long time ago.

It was a long word, Tsukumogami, it meant… What did it mean? Kiibo searched deep within his memory. Kiyo had said that when something had been alive for 100 years, it got a soul. So did that mean he was a ghost? Wait-

Kiibo was a ghost! Kiibo had a soul! Did he not have one before? Wow, that’s roboracist…

Wait, Kiibo should go and find someone? But who… Hmm… Maybe Maki? She was nice! Or maybe- Ouma! He should find Ouma and go prove to him that he had a soul. Ouma would be here, wouldn’t he? He was dead, they proved that in the trial. 

Kiibo looked around, and saw something in the distance, he skipped up to it. It was Ouma’s bandana! Did that mean Ouma was around? Surely! He looked around and still saw no one… Hmm… Maybe they were looking for him! He was always told that if he was lost, he had to stay put and wait for them to find him. So Kiibo decided that

Kiibo sat down, cross-legged. He decided to wait. They’d eventually find him, right? He’ll wait for them, for his friends. Kiibo clutched the bandana to his chest, all he had to do was wait. In the meantime, he’ll go through his memories, and gather hope! Yes, hope. 

He hoped they’d find him soon, he missed them.

…

He missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> On the Kiibouma Haven a while ago Kanako mentioned that in Japanese folklore, if something with no soul lives for 100 years it'll get a soul? I don't quite remember );; + I'm not too good with Japanese Folklore whoops. Also, in the original, Ouma disappeared before he saw Kiibo, but I changed that lmao
> 
> But yeah! Thanks to the Kiibouma Haven Amino, I wrote this mess ('':


End file.
